Cumpleaños
by Kod-03
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona especial no recuerda un dia importante para ti? ¿Cómo te sentirias?   ¿De verdad lo habrá olvidado? ¿Será que no le importa? ¿O solo es una treta?. Soy mala para los sumarios pero esto es un ligero NanoFate para pasar el rato.


Bueno aquí está un pequeño Nanofate que se me ocurrió unos días atrás, la idea era un poco diferente a ésta pero como hoy es una fecha especial decidí adecuarla a la ocasión.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron y sacaron su tiempo de dejar un review en mi otra historia Nanofate que publiqué hace un tiempo, no saben lo que les agradezco sus comentarios, ya que estos siempre son un alivio para el autor, así nos damos cuenta que los lectores disfrutan de nuestro trabajo y por eso tratamos de esforzarnos en hacer algo cada vez mejor, muchas gracias por ello ^^.

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Rina **que está de cumpleaños hoy, de ahí el título del fic. **¡Rin-chan!**...¡Feliz cumpleaños! espero que te la estés pasando muy bien por allá donde estas y que disfrutes mucho este día, espero poder hablarte pronto. A bear hug for you ^-^

Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie MSLN no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomo prestados por diversión y pasar un tiempo agradable n_n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>_

— ¿Tienes que irte a una misión? —pregunto confundida al ver como su rubia compañera empacaba algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta de mano que tenía encima de su cama.

—Así es —contestó dirigiéndose al closet y sacando una chaqueta negra bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja que tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños ligeramente apretados en sus costados —partiré en unas horas, estaré fuera por un tiempo mientras se completa el reconocimiento.

—No entiendo Fate-chan —dijo sin dejar de mirarla —después de tantos meses de trabajar sin parar, al fin pudimos conseguir tener una semana de vacaciones y ahora te mandan a una misión —dijo tratando de controlar la rabia y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, había estado esperando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo con mucho anhelo, ya que al fin había podido reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle a su compañera todo lo que desde hace mucho llevaba celosamente guardado por dentro, pero ahora, el saber que no podrá compartir el poco tiempo disponible que tenía con Fate hizo que toda esa determinación se fuera menguando poco a poco — ¿No hay alguien más que pueda cubrirte esta vez? —preguntó ligeramente esperanzada, aun sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta sería un claro y rotundo no, Fate era la mejor enforcer de toda la TSAB y si los altos mandos habían solicitado su presencia en una misión aun ella estando de vacaciones era porque debía ser un asunto muy importante que solo una agente de la calidad de Fate podría resolver.

—Bu…bueno —contestó la rubia vacilante volteando el rostro hacia un lado y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

— ¿Fate-chan? —la llamó Nanoha confusa al ver como la rubia volteaba la mirada evitando encontrarse con sus ojos-¿Fate-chan que sucede? —preguntó acercándose a ella y acariciando ligeramente el brazo de la ojirubí, sintiendo como un pequeño temblor cruzaba su cuerpo ante ese toque.

—Na…Nanoha es que…—intentaba decir un poco nerviosa mientras la pelirroja la miraba con expectación-la verdad es que la misión se la encomendaron a Teana —dijo en tanto un gesto de confusión podía apreciarse en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Entonces por qué tu…—inquirió sin entender.

—Yo pedí encargarme de esa misión—dijo en un susurró provocando que Nanoha se separara rápidamente de ella mientras un sinfín de emociones surcaban su rostro.

—Después de tantos meses al fin podemos pasar unos días con nuestra familia… ¿y tú decides irte en una misión? —no fue tanto una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, dicha en un tono de voz que no lograba contener totalmente las emociones que se acumulaban en el pecho de la instructora.

—Nanoha yo…—intentaba decir, tratando de tocar la mano de su amiga la cual la retiró mientras desviaba su mirada de la ojirubí —lo siento Nanoha pero esta misión es sumamente importante para mi y yo soy la única que puede llevarla a cabo —decía queriendo razonar con la pelirroja la cual mantenía desviada la mirada.

—No te preocupes Fate-chan —la miró intentando sonreír mientras sentía como una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho, pero al final solo pudo formar una mueca —entiendo muy bien, eres la mejor Enforcer de toda la TSAB y es normal que quieras conservar la reputación que con tanto esfuerzo has logrado conseguir, a fin que nuestro trabajo es más importante que todo lo demás no es así —dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada triste que hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera dolorosamente en su pecho.

—Nanoha —susurró afligida, cómo podía contestar a eso, sus acciones hacían parecer que su trabajo era lo más importante para ella, aunque esa afirmación fuera lo más alejado de la realidad, pero tampoco podía mentir y decirle que le habían dado la orden de partir, Nanoha era parte de la TSAB y tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad por parte de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y eso hubiera sido peor.

Pero tampoco podía encargar esa misión a otra persona, tenía que hacerlo ella personalmente y nadie más —sabes que eso no es cierto Nanoha —decía mirando a su compañera —es cierto que mi trabajo es muy importante y que he luchado arduamente por estar donde estoy, pero nunca ha sido más importante que mi familia —decía con convicción en su voz —eres mi mejor amiga Nanoha, deberías saberlo ya —dijo sin percatarse de la ligera mueca que hizo la pelirroja ante esas palabras.

—Lo sé y te entiendo Fate-chan no te preocupes —aseguró sonriendo, haciendo que la rubia le devolviera el gesto.

—Además —siguió Fate tomando una de las manos de Nanoha entre las suyas acariciándola ligeramente, provocando que la pelirroja la mirara —ibas a pasar unos días en la tierra con tus padres ¿no es así?...estoy segura que la pasarás muy bien por allá —finalizó con una sonrisa.

— "_¡Pero yo quería pasar esos días contigo!"_ —gritó en su mente mirando a la rubia, tratando de decir con su mirada lo que sus labios no podían pronunciar—_"¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?_ _¿No recuerdas la razón por la cual decidimos pasar estos días en la tierra?_ _¿Acaso no te_ _importa Fate-chan?"_ —seguía con su lucha interna mirando a su compañera, pero ésta solo la observaba con esa sonrisa encantadora sin entender el remolino de emociones que surcaban en sus ojos azules —Sí —afirmó sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible —estoy segura que Vivio y yo la pasaremos bien —contestó alejándose de la rubia para dirigirse hacia la ventana donde podía apreciarse parte de la ciudad de Midchilda.

—Nanoha —intentó acercarse a ella pero la mecánica voz de Bardiche la hizo detenerse momentáneamente.

—**Sir, the transportation will be out in 30 minutes.**

—Muy bien —suspiró —gracias Bardiche.

—**No problema Sir.**

Terminó de empacar algunas cosas en su pequeña maleta mientras la instructora aún tenía la espalda vuelta a ella, se acercó vacilante a la pelirroja sin saber qué hacer, hasta que decidió armarse de valor y con una gran bocanada de aire poso sus manos en los hombros de Nanoha para después besar la parte trasera de su cabeza sintiendo como la pelirroja se tensaba ligeramente —hasta pronto Nanoha —susurró entre su cabello, aspirando el aroma a fresas de éste para luego separarse de la ojiazul y tomar su maleta. Caminó hacia la puerta donde se detuvo un momento mirando a su mejor amiga que aún se mantenía con su espalda hacia ella para después cerrar la puerta y encaminarse al puerto donde su transporte esperaba por ella.

Le destrozaba el corazón dejarla de esa manera, y más sabiendo que podía hacer algo para evitar no irse, pero como le había dicho a Nanoha, lo que debía hacer era algo sumamente importante y solo ella podía hacerlo. Así que aunque le rompiera el alma partir y romper la promesa que había hecho de pasar estos días con ella y Vivio en la tierra, debía cumplir con su cometido, aun sabiendo que Nanoha se había quedado enojada con ella — _"espera por mi_ _Nanoha, solo espera"_ —susurró dirigiéndose a toda prisa al puerto de partida.

—"_Eres un tonta Fate-chan"_ —pensó Nanoha con rabia mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas quemando su piel como lava de volcán — ¡Tonta! —medio gritó golpeando el barandal con el puño cerrado mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado y un dolor que ya bordeaba a lo físico le cruzaba el cuerpo.

* * *

><p>—Tu portal de teletransportacion ya está preparado Fate-chan —decía una joven castaña de pelo corto y baja estatura —el lugar de transporte es el mismo que el de siempre —dijo a la joven haciendo que esta asintiera.<p>

—Muchas gracias Hayate — agradeció con una sonrisa a lo que la otra contestó de igual forma.

— ¿Estas segura que esto es lo mejor? —Preguntó, mirando a la joven de ojos rojos—Estoy convencida que Nanoha-chan ha de sentirse muy mal ahora—dijo viendo como la rubia giraba la cabeza.

—Estoy completamente segura Hayate—afirmó la Enforcer con rostro serio—sé lo que hago.

—No tengo dudas de eso-contestó la comandante con una sonrisa—solo espero que podamos aguantar el humor del "Demonio blanco" el resto del día —decía sonriendo ligeramente en tanto imaginaba el rostro serio de Nanoha lanzando esferas rosas por doquier mientras sus reclutas trataban de esquivar los ataques y correr por sus vidas — "una interesante imagen sin duda" —pensaba Hayate con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos —sabes que odia que rompan una promesa y más aún si la haz hecho tú.

—Lo se Hayate — contestó Fate con el rostro afligido —pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de hacer esto, si no lo hago ahora no creo que pueda reunir de nuevo el valor que necesito —decía con el rostro compungido mirando a su castaña amiga.

— ¿Y crees que mentirle es una buena idea?...cuando se enteré de la verdad se enfadará_…"aunque si todo sale como lo planeado, Nanoha-chan estará tan feliz que ni tiempo tendrá de acordarse de cómo comenzaron las cosas en primer lugar"._

—Es la única forma de que no sospeche nada —respondió la Enforcer.

—Tienes razón, si hacemos las cosas como cada año Nanoha-chan sospecharía algo y todo el trabajo se iría a la basura —decía mirando su reloj brevemente para luego enfocar su vista en su mejor amiga —el portal se activará en 15 segundos, terminaremos los asuntos pendientes para poder reunirnos contigo mañana.

—Muy bien, gracias por todo Hayate —decía la ojirubí con una sonrisa, sosteniendo su equipaje mientras un resplandor familiar en color verde comenzaba a envolverla —los estaré esperando por allá —fue lo último que pudo decir a la castaña antes de que ésta desapareciera de su vista.

—Bien —suspiró la comandante —ahora vamos a tratar de terminar con el trabajo —dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina donde sabía que una enorme cantidad de reportes la estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>—Bien, hemos terminado por el día de hoy —decía una Nanoha más seria de lo normal a unos cuantos reclutas que se encontraban dispersos por toda la zona de entrenamiento tratando de recuperar el aire que les había sido arrebatado de sus pulmones.<p>

—Creo que hoy fuiste más ruda de lo normal —mencionó Vita mirando de reojo a su compañera instructora la cual estaba abriendo una pantalla decomunicación, revisando los detalles del entrenamiento — ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó volteando a ver a los reclutas que salían casi a rastras del campo mientras otros sostenían sus costados liberando algunos quejidos de dolor y de cansancio.

—No me pasa nada —contestó Nanoha sin mirar a la pequeña en tanto introducía algunos datos en las pantallas.

—Uh-uh—asintió Vita, comprendiendo que Nanoha no quería hablar del tema. Un pesado silencio se formó el cual la pequeña guerrera decidió romper — ¿hoy se irán tú y Fate-san a la tierra para sus vacaciones verdad? —preguntó, sorprendiéndose al ver el gesto de molestia mezclado con un ligero tono de tristeza y decepción que había aparecido en el rostro de la instructora.

—No —contestó rápidamente —solo nos iremos Vivio y yo —dijo cerrando la pantalla que tenía frente a sí —Fate se fue a una misión y no creo que regrese en un tiempo —dijo tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, entendía todas las complicaciones y responsabilidades que implicaba el trabajo que cada una de ellas había elegido desde niña, de verdad trataba de entenderlo, pero por más que le dijera eso a su razón, su corazón no podía evitar la tristeza que sentía, la cual le estaba carcomiendo el pecho. Y por qué no, la rabia también, rabia y frustración al pensar que Fate prefirió irse en aquella misión en vez de pasarse esos días de descanso con su hija y con ella y más sabiendo lo importante que es para Nanoha tenerla en esos momentos.

— "_Oh ya veo"_ —pensó Vita dentro de si _— "así que eso es lo que la tiene tan molesta" _—pensaba mientras acompañaba a la ojiazul hacia su habitación para que ésta terminara de empacar las cosas que se llevaría a la tierra.

— ¡Nanoha –mama! —gritó Vivio con una sonrisa al ver como su pelirroja madre abría la puerta de su habitación y se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo estas Vivio? —Cuestionó, poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña niña de ojos bicolores quien rodeo su cuello con sus pequeños brazos inmediatamente — ¿te fue bien en la escuela hoy? —preguntaba, acariciando el pelo de la niña, la cual se hundía mas en su abrazo.

—Sí —respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa —hicimos una pequeña despedida en el salón por las vacaciones —decía con ojos brillantes.

—Imagino entonces que te la pasaste bien —afirmó Nanoha sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde algunos bultos se encontraban sobre ella.

—Sí, nos divertimos mucho.

—Uh-huh —asintió la pelirroja empacando los últimos materiales que necesitaría para su viaje —estoy segura que en la tierra la pasaras muy bien también —dijo sonriéndole a su hija, la cual le devolvió el gesto.

—Nanoha-mama… ¿y Fate-mama no ira con nosotras? —preguntó curiosa, mirando todo en derredor en busca de su rubia madre, provocando que Nanoha se tensara por un momento y mirara a su hija con tristeza — _"esta me la debes Fate-chan"._

—Bueno Vivio…verás…—intentaba decir, pensando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a su hija quien la miraba con ojitos expectantes —Fate-mama tuvo que salir a resolver unas cosas del trabajo y…

— ¿No podrá venir con nosotros? —dijo con mirada triste y ojos cristalinos, haciendo que el corazón de Nanoha se encogiera más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo siento Vivio —dijo Nanoha abrazando a su hija —te aseguro que muy pronto podrás ver a Fate-mama —decía tratando de consolar a su hija que sollozaba en su brazos.

— ¿Lo prometes? —le preguntó la pequeña limpiándose los ojitos.

—Bueno…—trató de decir nerviosa, ya que no podía asegurar poder cumplir esa promesa —Vivio…

—Nanoha, Hayate dice que el portal estará abierto en una hora —se escuchó la voz de Vita desde la parte baja, logrando así sacar a Nanoha del contratiempo en el que estaba.

— "_Salvada por la campana"_ —pensó con un poco de alivio, aunque en su corazón aun sentía el peso de ver a su hija con los ojos triste por la ausencia de su otra madre —Vivio, debemos prepararnos para partir… ¿te importaría esperar con Vita mientras yo termino de empacar? —preguntó a lo que la niña negó con su cabeza.

—No Nanoha-mama —respondió Vivio, para luego dirigirse donde se encontraba la pequeña guerrera mientras Nanoha terminaba de empacar.

Cincuenta minutos después, se encontraban en el puerto de transporte que las llevaría a la tierra, afinando algunos puntos con Hayate.

—No creo que pueda acompañarlas esta vez Nanoha-chan —decía la castaña con cara compungida — se presentaron unos asuntos que requieren mi atención, así que tendré que quedarme en la oficina estos días.

—Está bien Hayate-chan —exclamó la instructora con una falsa sonrisa _— "al parecer nadie_ _estará para esa fecha"_ —dijo para sus adentros mientras escuchaba a Hayate decirle algunas cosas.

—Muy bien Nanoha-chan, el puerto es el mismo que usamos siempre, llegarás directo al patio trasero en la casa de tus padres.

—Gracias Hayate-chan.

—No hay problema, para eso estamos las amigas ne? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Rió, tomando la mano de su hija mientras un haz de luz verde las rodeaba transportándolas a un lugar muy conocido para la pelirroja.

—Ya llegamos Vivio —la miraba con una sonrisa al ver como su pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba fuertemente a sus piernas.

— ¿Llegamos Nanoha-mama? — preguntaba la niña a su madre mientras caminaba con ésta por el patio de los Takamachi para dirigirse a la casa.

—Así es Vivio —respondió, deslizando la puerta de madera para ser recibida por el característico aroma a pasteles y galletas, propios del Midori-ya —ya estoy en casa —vociferó alegremente, viendo como toda la familia se acercaba a ella con grandes sonrisas para recibirlas.

* * *

><p>—Ya una parte del plan está preparado, ahora solo falta que una de las involucradas haga su trabajo.<p>

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré que así sea…ya es hora de que esas dos aclaren los sentimientos que tienen la una por la otra.

—Tiene razón —contestó la joven con un suspiro —han tardado mucho en darse cuenta de las cosas, incluso los más densos en esa área pueden notar lo que pasa entre esas dos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque en ese sentido no creo que haya alguien más denso que mi hija Fate- decía la mujer dejando escapar una risilla.

—Es verdad —asintió la otra persona— Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan pueden ser dos de las magas más poderosas de toda TSAB, pero en cuestión de sentimientos son algo lentas —dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Para eso estamos nosotras Hayate-chan —respondió la mujer con un extraño brillo en sus ojos —para darles el impulso necesario en la dirección correcta.

—Totalmente de acuerdo Lindy-san-asintió — ¡dios mío!… siento como si estuviéramos planeando un complot contra el estado —las dos rieron.

—Es algo para bien no te preocupes… Bueno aquí me despido Hayate-chan, debo asegurarme que mi hija tenga todo preparado y no se esté acobardando —las dos rieron nuevamente — ¿estarás aquí? —preguntó curiosa, aunque por dentro ya sabía la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, no me perdería esa escena por nada del mundo —dijo con mirada picara y sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te estaré esperando entonces. Hasta luego Hayate-chan.

—Si…adiós Lindy-san —y la comunicación se cortó-eso va a ser interesante —se dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

**Mientras que en otro lugar del universo…**

—Gracias por la cena Mamá —sonreía una pelirroja mirando a una mujer que era el vivo retrato de ella pero con unos años de más —estuvo deliciosa.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de pasar tanto tiempo sin tenerte en casa.

—Es una pena que Fate y los demás no te pudieran acompañar en este viaje Nanoha —decía un hombre de pelo oscuro en uno de los extremos de la mesa —siempre se juntan todas para esta fecha.

—Fate-chan tuvo una misión importante —decía, tratando que el desdén no se notara en su voz —y Hayate-chan y los demás aun debían completar unos informes por eso no pudieron tomar sus vacaciones esta vez…de hecho es bastante complicado que todos juntos tengamos vacaciones al mismo tiempo.

—Puedo imaginarlo —decía Miyuki al lado de Nanoha, tomando una taza de té.

—Estoy segura que ellas han de estar lamentándose por no poder acompañarte el día de mañana —decía la madre de Nanoha tratando de darle ánimos a su hija que tenía la cara triste —sobre todo Fate-chan —dijo con voz alegre, sin notar la ligera mueca de dolor que pasó por el rostro de Nanoha.

—Si estoy segura —contestó Nanoha con aflicción —bueno creo que me iré a la cama temprano —dijo para cambiar de tema, no quería pensar en Fate —por mas acostumbrada que estés a estos viajes dimensionales siempre se te hacen una carga al cuerpo…además, Vivio ya está agotada —decía mirando a la pequeña rubia que se encontraba dormida en su regazo.

—Muy bien —asintió su madre viendo como Nanoha tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos — ¿piensas ver a Suzuka y Arisa mañana?

—Sí —afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza —quedamos de pasar parte de la tarde juntas para "recuperar viejos tiempos" como diría Arisa-chan —contestó con una sonrisa al recordar a su otra rubia amiga de la infancia.

—Miyuki y yo podemos quedarnos con Vivio para que puedas pasar un tiempo agradable con tus amigas-ofreció su hermano mirando brevemente a Miyuki por una confirmación la cual recibió de inmediato.

—No se preocupen, no quiero causar problemas —trataba de declinar —seguro ustedes tienen asuntos pendientes y no quiero imponerme.

—Para nosotros no es ningún problema Nanoha —le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa — estamos más que felices de pasar un tiempo con nuestra sobrina —decía acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la instructora.

—Bueno, muchas gracias chicos —sonrió derrotada, deseándole buenas noches a su familia para dirigirse a su habitación. Recostó a Vivio sobre la cama para luego cubrirla con una ligera manta, después tomó la pijama rosa que siempre solía usar para dormir para seguido acomodarse cerca de su hija, suspiró deprimida al sentir el enorme vacío en su cama, a pesar de que ésta era mucho más pequeña que la que tenía en Midchilda y de que Vivio estaba durmiendo casi pegada a ella, no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su interior que solo podía llenarlo con la presencia de la ojirubí a su lado —tonta Fate-chan —murmuró en un sollozo ahogado para luego quedarse dormida preguntándose que estaría haciendo la Enfoncer.

Al día siguiente como era su costumbre, Nanoha se levantó apenas salió el sol, se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre ya se encontraba despierta preparando el desayuno mientras que su padre estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo las ultimas noticias en el diario matutino, un cálido sentimiento se posó en su pecho mientras sonreía alegremente al recordar todas las veces que se levantaba cuando era pequeña y se encontraba con la misma escena.

—Buenos días Nanoha —la saludó su padre con una sonrisa al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Dormiste bien hija? —preguntó su madre acercándose a ella y besando su frente, provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

—Sí, muchas gracias —respondió tomando asiento frente a su padre mientras Momoko le servía una taza de café —gracias mamá.

Pasaron un rato agradable en familia como tenían tiempo sin hacerlo, los Takamachi se encargaron de llenar a Nanoha de regalos y apapachos como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras esta se sonrojaba. Después de un rato de risas y felicitaciones la instructora acompañó a sus padres al Midori-ya para recordar viejos tiempos mientras ayudaba a su madre a hornear pasteles y galletas.

Al medio día Nanoha recibió la llamada de sus amigas diciéndole que pasarían la tarde paseando por la ciudad para después pasar un rato en casa de Suzuka, la instructora asintió poniéndose de acuerdo donde se encontrarían para luego colgar el teléfono y comenzar a prepararse.

—Vivio, saldré un momento con unas amigas —le decía Nanoha a su hija mientras acariciaba su cabello — ¿crees que puedas quedarte un rato con tus tíos y tus abuelos? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras su hija asentía.

—Si Nanoha-mama —dijo la niña mirando a Miyuki para después posar la vista en su madre.

—Trataré de volver temprano ok —decía la instructora mirando a sus dos hermanos mientras se colocaba los zapatos en la puerta.

—No te preocupes…estaremos bien —le aseguró Kyoya con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hasta luego —se despidió la pelirroja para encaminarse rápidamente al encuentro con sus amigas.

—Ya verás cómo nos la pasamos muy bien Vivio —le decía Miyuki a la pequeña rubia poniéndose a su altura mientras ella miraba como su madre se alejaba — ¿quieres saber un secreto? —le preguntó, provocando que la niña la mirara curiosa en tanto asentía un poco vacilante. Miyuki sonrió y susurró algo en el oído de la pequeña que provocó que sus ojos brillaran con alegría y una sonrisa radiante llegara a su boca.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka se divertían recordando todas las cosas que hacían cuando la instructora aún vivía en la tierra. En algunas ocasiones la sonrisa de Nanoha se desvanecía al escuchar el nombre de Fate pero sus dos amigas siempre trataban de animarla contándole anécdotas de sus vidas que provocaban que la pelirroja se carcajeara de la risa por las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

Bien entrada la tarde, estaban tomando el té como habían acordado en casa de la pelivioleta, hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Nanoha miró su reloj dándose cuenta que ya era tarde.

—Debo irme —dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento, seguida por las otras dos —disfruté mucho pasar este tiempo con ustedes Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan —sonrió a sus dos antiguas amigas de la infancia.

—Nosotras también pasamos un buen momento Nanoha-chan —respondió la pelivioleta con una sonrisa cálida.

—Sí, desde que te mudaste a ese planeta no hemos podido compartir como antes—decía Arisa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido —de vez en cuando deberías tomarte unas vacaciones y venir para recordar viejos tiempos… Hayate-chan me ha dicho que trabajas demasiado y no descansas lo suficiente, eso está mal Nanoha —la medio regañó provocando que una sonrisa nerviosa se escapara de los labios de la instructora _"esa Hayate-chan"_ —pensó la pelirroja mientras escuchaba como su amiga ojiverde la sermoneaba por no descansar lo suficiente.

—Ya ya Arisa-chan — trataba de calmarla Suzuka —estoy segura que Fate-chan se encarga de hacer que Nanoha se tome las cosas con calma.

Nanoha sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de su amiga de ojos carmesí _— "Fate-chan"_ —suspiró para sus adentros al recordar que su amiga no estaba con ella en esos momentos —creo que debo irme ya —dijo Nanoha interrumpiendo la conversación de las otras dos —Vivio ya debe estar preguntando por mí —decía a lo que las otras dos asintieron.

—Muy bien, nosotras terminaremos de resolver unas cosas y pasaremos por ti más tarde ¿te parece? —Preguntó Arisa y la instructora solo asintió —a fin que hoy es tu cumpleaños y debemos salir a celebrarlo —exclamó con entusiasmo, provocando que las otras dos rieran al ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia.

—Bien —contestó Nanoha, tratando de sonar entusiasmada, aunque en realidad solo tenía deseos de ir a su casa y quedarse toda la noche en su habitación, no tenía ánimos de nada —nos vemos chicas —dijo despidiéndose con la mano para así iniciar el camino a su antigua casa.

Caminó un rato por las calles de Uminari, ya el sol se estaba ocultando, dejando un rastro de violeta, rojizo y anaranjado a su paso, todo le resultaba familiar y a la vez tan extraño, quizás sea por los cambios que se han sucedido en la ciudad con el paso de los años, algunas tiendas y establecimientos que no se encontraban cuando ella era adolescente y aún vivía en la ciudad, o talvéz, las nuevas caras de algunos vecinos que eran extrañas para ella.

Aunque los cambios eran normales, después de todo hacia un buen tiempo que había dejado su planeta y su ciudad natal para comenzar una nueva vida en Midchilda — como pasa el tiempo —dijo en un susurro, visualizando su casa, que a pesar de los años y los avances modernos que inundaban todo el mundo, seguía teniendo ese aire del Japón antiguo y familiar que la caracterizaba.

—Ya llegué —gritó Nanoha en la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos — ¡Mamá, Vivio! —Llamó, encontrándose extraño que su pequeña hija no haya llegado corriendo a su encuentro — _"que extraño"_ —pensó frunciendo el ceño, dirigiéndose al salón y encontrando todo a oscuras y vacío — _"¿no hay nadie en casa?"_ — se preguntó encaminándose a la pastelería y encontrándola cerrada _—"espero que no haya pasado nada malo"_ —se dijo, sintiendo un poco de temor, dirigiéndose nuevamente al salón donde vio un pedazo de papel blanco sobre la mesita de la sala, lo tomó cuidadosamente para luego desdoblarlo y comenzar a leer.

_**Nanoha**_

_**Fuimos un rato a la costa cerca del puente, Vivio estaba muy entusiasmada con ver el mar y con esos ojitos bicolores no pudimos negarle nada, estuvo preguntando por ti todo este rato así que te estaremos esperando.**_

_**Te quiere, Momoko.**_

_**PD: Encima de tu cama te dejé un paquete, usa el contenido que hay en él, es una orden.**_

Nanoha sonrió ante la nota de su madre, no tenía muchos deseos de salir pero su hija y su familia la estaban esperando, subió a su habitación,encontrando el paquete que su madre le había mencionado en la nota sobre la cama, era rectangular y de tamaño considerable, así que supuso que se trataba de un atuendo para que lo usara.

Decidió darse un baño primero para refrescarse antes de ver lo que había en el contenido de la caja, 15 minutos después ya se encontraba en ropa interior destapando con delicadeza aquel obsequio que tenía en frente. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver un hermoso vestido veraniego en color blanco con una fina cinta azul en la cintura y en los bordes, era de una extraña forma parecido a su Barrier Jacket pero mucho más fino y descubierto, sencillo pero acogedor.

Sonrió ligeramente para luego colocarse el vestido y unas sandalias del mismo color que se encontraban al lado del paquete, decidió dejar su cabello suelto para la ocasión, colocándose a Raising Heart en el cuello y un poco de brillo en el rostro.

Salió de su casa a paso ligero, ya el cielo se había oscurecido y solo podían verse las luces de los faroles iluminando las calles y un inmenso manto de puntos brillantes en el cielo. Tomó un respiro del fresco aire de la noche. Midchilda era tan diferente a la tierra, pero el cielo que ella tanto adoraba seguía siendo el mismo en cada uno de los planetas que visitaba, ese azul le transmitía paz, sonrió al recordar lo libre que se sentía al volar por los cielos y lo feliz que le hacía sentir la calidez de la mano de Fate tomando las suyas mientras surcaban el infinito.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó a su rostro y el ya muy conocido dolor se acrecentó en su interior, haciendo que una de sus manos se posara en su pecho, donde su corazón latía dolorosamente — _"Fate-chan"_ —dijo su nombre en un susurro _— "desearía que hoy_ _estuvieras aquí conmigo"_ —decía, levantando su vista, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Caminó unos metros hasta que el olor salado y fresco de la costa la sacó de su ensimismamiento — _"¿Me pregunto dónde podrán estar Vivio y los demás?"_ —se preguntó mirando los alrededores del lugar, pero sin localizar los rostros familiares de su hija y su familia _—"¿Dónde estarán?"_ —se seguía cuestionando hasta que un pequeño resplandor dorado llamó su atención, curiosa, se encaminó hacia el tramo donde la luz brillaba con más intensidad, unos pasos la llevaron hacia el inicio del puente donde cientos de esferas amarillas se encontraban flotando en el lugar —Eso no…—intentaba decir pasmada, sus piernas tomaron mente propia, acercándola al lugar donde se había creado uno de los más hermosos y preciados recuerdos que guardaba en su memoria.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras sus pasos la llevaban más hacia el centro de aquel puente, donde una figura alta y esbelta la esperaba, recargada sobre el barandal del objeto de madera. Su respiración se cortó y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver al objeto de su afecto parada frente a ella, con esa sonrisa encantadora que era capaz de hacerla perder la razón, con su larga cabellera rubia ondeando al viento por la brisa del mar.

Un vestido negro se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, realzando sus curvas a la perfección, un corte en el vestido del lado de su pierna izquierda dejaba ver parte de su firme muslo mientras que una fina cinta en color amarillo se cruzaba por la línea de la cintura en el vestido, así como la cinta azul que tenía el suyo. Siguió explorando el cuerpo de su compañera hasta llegar a sus ojos, los que provocaron que nuevamente se quedara sin aliento, esos ojos, ese par de orbes rojos brillaban como rubíes de lava ardiente a punto de hacer erupción, atrayéndola hacia ellos como si de un imán se tratara, desnudando su alma como un mar escarlata en el cual no le importaría hundirse por toda la eternidad.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Nanoha —dijo Fate con voz suave y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se ensanchó más al ver el rostro de incredulidad y confusión de su compañera.

La miró de arriba abajo apreciando el atuendo que traía la pelirroja —Te ves hermosa —dijo, haciendo que un sonrojo se agregara a las miles de emociones que se apreciaban en el rostro de la instructora.

— ¡¿Fat…fate-chan pero qué?… ¿¡cómo?… ¿¡tú? —trataba de decir la instructora, aun no creyendo que "ella" estaba frente a sus ojos brindándole esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella — ¿no estabas en una misión? —preguntó confundida, tomando con vacilación la mano que la rubia había estrechado hacia ella.

—Así es —contestó Fate sin dejar de mirarla mientras Nanoha se acercaba lentamente hacia ella —de hecho… —se cayó un momento viendo como la instructora la observaba aun con un dejo de confusión en su azul mirada, el cual le pareció adorable a la Enforcer —aún estoy en esa misión —le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, haciendo que la confusión de Nanoha aumentara.

— ¿Pero tu estas aquí?... ¿no entiendo Fate-chan qué? —fue silenciada con un dedo de la rubia en sus labios que provocó que una pequeña descarga eléctrica cruzara su cuerpo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de partir a mi "misión"? ¿De que había algo muy importante y que solo yo podía hacerlo? —preguntó a lo que la pelirroja asintió, recordando el enorme dolor que las palabras de la rubia le provocaron al pensar que para ella no era importante pasar el tiempo libre de las dos con ella y con Vivio, y más aun sabiendo la fecha que se aproximaba —pues no te mentí Nanoha —decía Fate mirándola a los ojos —solo yo puedo hacer esta misión y no podré completarla hasta que pueda conseguir una respuesta.

— ¿Una…respuesta? —cuestionó sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento al sentir a la Enforcer tan cerca de su cuerpo, aun con la brisa nocturna resoplando sobre ellas.

—Sí —afirmó la rubia con voz firme, aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

Durante esos dos días que había estado lejos de su mejor amiga, creía que había reunido el valor suficiente para por fin decirle todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo llevaba guardado en su pecho, para gritarle que solo con su presencia podía surcar los cielos y llegar a lo más infinito sin sentir miedo, que con el más simple de sus toques o las más sutil de sus sonrisas sentía que su alma se llenaba de vida y que los colores brillaban con más intensidad y armonía. Pero al ver esos enormes y expresivos mares azules en frente de ella la hacían sentir miedo — _"¿y si la pierdo?"_ —Se preguntaba internamente mientras un temor enorme comenzaba a aprisionarle el pecho _—"¿y si le digo lo que siento y ella no siente lo mismo por mí?"…"no_ _podría soportar perderte Nanoha, me volvería loca si tus ojos dejaran de mirarme y terminaras alejándote de mí"_ —seguía con su batalla interna, hasta que una mano cálida se posó en su mejilla sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Fate-chan sabe que puede decirme cualquier cosa y yo siempre estaré con ella —decía la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa, ya recuperada de la estupefacción en la cual estaba.

—Na…Nanoha —susurró Fate más relajada, tomando la mano que estaba posada en su mejilla para besar tiernamente la palma provocando que Nanoha se sonrojara violentamente y su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

— ¿Fate-chan? —la miró confusa, sintiendo como la rubia apretaba su mano con ligereza mientras la miraba con una intensidad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

—Nanoha yo…—intentaba decir la Enforcer nerviosa —yo…la verdad es que…bue…bueno — tartamudeaba mientras su corazón palpitaba de forma desenfrenada, cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía la mano que tenía sostenida entre las suyas _—"a veces_ _no son necesarias las palabras para demostrar lo que estamos sintiendo"_ —recordó las palabras que le dijera su madre en una de las conversaciones que habían tenido en esos días, cuando Fate por fin había tomado la decisión de sincerarse con ella y hablarle de sus sentimientos y temores. Aquella frase fue como un bálsamo a sus miedos, así que llenándose de valor, decidió que si las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces tendría que demostrar todo lo que sentía por la pelirroja de otra forma _—"es ahora o nunca Fate"_ —se dijo tomando un respiro para luego posar sus orbes rojos en aquellos azules que la miraban con expectación, posó sus manos en las mejillas de la instructora para en un rápido movimiento atrapar sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su compañera se tensaba notablemente y su respiración se cortaba.

La mente de Nanoha quedó en blanco, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente paralizado en el lugar y su cabeza daba vueltas con miles de sensaciones que se sucedían en su interior. Aun no lograba entender lo que estaba sucediendo, solo era consciente de la enorme calidez y suavidad que desprendían de los labios que se movían tímidos y temblorosos sobre los suyos.

—Te amo Nanoha —susurró Fate sobre sus labios con voz suave, provocando que el corazón de Nanoha diera un vuelco en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieran de forma desmesurada mientras gotas saladas se desprendían de estos, haciendo que Fate se sobresaltara y la mirara asustada pensando lo peor —Na…Nanoha lo siento yo…—se disculpó abrazándola fuertemente a su pecho mientras sentía como su alma se rompía en mil pedazos escuchando los sollozos de la instructora —lo siento yo…ya no podía seguir ocultando esto que siento, este amor que cada día me consume por dentro y no me deja respirar…ahora sé…—se detuvo tratando de controlar el quiebre de su voz —sé que tu no sientes lo mismo y que solo me ves como tu mejor amiga pero ya no podía callar Nanoha yo…

—Fate-chan tonta —le gritó Nanoha entre sollozos mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo afligida —lo siento Nanoha.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Preguntó la instructora levantando su rostro bañado en lágrimas — ¿sabes el tiempo que tarde esperando? —le recriminó con falso enojo mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios y nuevo brillo asomaba a sus ojos.

—Nanoha qué…no entiendo —decía la Enforcer con cara de desconcierto.

—Fate-chan es muy densa —dijo con una risilla, provocando que la confusión de la rubia aumentara —creo que esto podrá hacerte comprender de mejor forma —dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose en puntitas y atrapando los labios de la rubia entre los suyos, haciendo que ahora fuera la ojirubí la que se quedara paralizada —te amo Fate —musitó Nanoha también sobre sus labios —te amo —finalizó, profundizando el beso, colocando sus brazos sobre el cuello de la Enforcer mientras que la rubia apretaba su cintura y la besaba con igual intensidad.

Tardaron unos minutos besándose, conociendo la boca de la otra, memorizando la textura, el sabor y la calidez de los labios de cada una, hasta que sus pulmones gritaron de esfuerzo y con reticencia se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno que habían perdido, pero sin dejar de sonreír como tontas.

— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —Gritaba Fate cubriendo de besos el rostro de Nanoha mientras la pelirroja sonreía alegremente dejándose hacer —te amo Nanoha —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y ojos cristalinos, aun no pudiendo creer que la mujer de sus sueños estaba frente a ella mirándola con tanto amor, aceptando sus sentimientos.

—Y yo a ti Fate-chan —contestó Nanoha sosteniendo su rostro —no sabes cuánto —le dijo para luego besarla nuevamente y acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

Duraron un tiempo abrazadas, disfrutando de la compañía de cada una mientras sentían la brisa salada de la costa hasta que Nanoha se percató de algo, separándose un poco del abrazo de Fate quien la miró curiosa.

—Fate-chan esto…—intentó decir la pelirroja, maravillada, al fin tomando en cuenta su alrededor donde cientos de esferas doradas flotaban sobre ellas.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Fate con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Nanoha y acercándola al centro del puente donde una pequeña mesa se encontraba cubierta con un mantel en color blanco, sobre el cual descansaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y anaranjadas, las cuales desprendían una ligera pero dulce fragancia con una pequeña caja en medio de ellas.

Nanoha, con manos temblorosas de emoción, se inclinó sobre la mesita para tomar el ramo entre sus manos, absorbiendo su aroma mientras Fate agarraba la pequeña caja entre las suyas — ¿puedes cerrar los ojos por favor? —pidió la rubia, a lo cual la instructora la miró titubeante por unos segundos para luego asentir y hacer lo pedido, mientras Fate abría la diminuta caja y se colocaba detrás de ella —sé que lo más tradicional del mundo sería tener preparada una cena y colocar velas para este tipo de ocasión —decía, haciendo mención a las luces doradas —pero supuse que con la brisa del mar no aguantarían mucho —rió —por eso le pedí a Bardiche que me ayudara —decía, percibiendo como la instructora se tensaba ligeramente debajo de sus dedos —puedes abrir tus ojos.

— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha dejando escapar un respiro ahogado mientras miraba un hermoso collar con una brillante piedra azul colgando de su cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha —susurró la rubia besando su cuello, sintiendo a la pelirroja sollozar mientras tocaba distraídamente el objeto —según dicen, esta piedra es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo…pide uno —ofreció la Enforcer.

—No —contestó, negando con la cabeza mientras se giraba en los brazos de Fate —ya tengo todo lo que deseo —susurró, fundiendo sus labios en un beso suave, lento y a la vez pasional, cargado de sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? —inquirió la ojiazul después de separarse, abrazada a la ojirubí —no he visto a nadie cerca y eso es algo extraño ya que este

lugar suele ser muy transitado—dijo con curiosidad y confusión.—Digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda — contestó la Enforcer con una secreta sonrisa.

**En algún lugar por los alrededores de la costa…**

—Parece que el plan salió a la perfección —decía una castaña de ojos azules con una sonrisa pícara.

—Así es —asintió una mujer de media edad y pelo verde azulado —de vez en cuando son buenas las relaciones —decía sonriendo, mientras recordaba todas las llamadas que ella y la castaña hicieron para lograr su cometido.

—Al final todo salió como esperábamos —apoyaba una pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fate-mama y Nanoha-mama se ven muy felices —exclamó una pequeña rubia de ojos bicolores alegremente mientras los demás asentían.

—Lo son —afirmó un hombre con voz ronca, mirando como las dos mujeres a lo lejos se besaban y abrazaban una que otra vez — ¿porque no vamos al Midori-ya? —Ofreció cortésmente —Miyuki y Kyoya han de estar preparando un festín.

—Me parece excelente —canturreaba Hayate como niña pequeña —aun es el cumpleaños de Nanoha-chan y…—decía mirando rápidamente a lo lejos—…tenemos más de un evento que celebrar.

—Uh-hum —todos asintieron para luego encaminarse a la casa de los Takamachi.

**Mientras que en el puente…**

—Creo que debemos irnos —sugirió Fate separándose ligeramente del cuerpo de su compañera —estoy segura que todos los demás han de estar esperando por nosotras.

—Tienes razón —secundó la instructora aun pegada a Fate —pero antes de regresar…—le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía en su interior —te amo Fate —susurró con sentimiento, tomando el rostro de la rubia —te amo —la volvió a besar con pasión, con deseo y necesidad, con todo ese amor que desde siempre había guardado en su pecho mientras la rubia la besaba con la misma intensidad _—"gracias por este maravilloso momento"._

Y después de aquel beso, se miraron con cariño, con amor, con ese sentimiento que te llena por dentro… en aquel puente que había visto iniciar su historia de amistad, ahora el mismo era testigo del comienzo de su historia de amor.

— ¿Me acompañas Fate-chan? —preguntó Nanoha con una enorme sonrisa, estrechando su mano hacia la rubia.

—Siempre…Nanoha —sonrió, tomando su mano mientras iniciaban el camino de regreso a casa _—"siempre estaré contigo Nanoha"._

Fin (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Sé que fue un poco cliché y poco original pero espero que por lo menos les haya hecho pasar un buen momento como a mí cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Y como dice mi amiga Ma-chan…NanoFate es NanoFate, lo demás no importa xDDDD.

Quiero mandar un saludo especial a **NeoCervantes, Marye, Sansker, CelesT, Midorin,** **Akane, Milo, Kuro** y todos mis demás compañeros de **Mangateca.**Si aún no han pasado por ahí no sé qué están esperando para hacerlo, en el foro pueden hablar de todo tipo de temas y sobre todo pueden encontrar muuuucho NanoFate y compartir opiniones con otras personas, así que los invito a que se den una vuelta por

Para terminar con esta larga nota de autor, quiero decirles a todos aquellos que se quedaron pendientes de la historia que mencioné que tenía pensado hacer en el otro fic, quería decirles que ésta no es la historia de la que hablo, de hecho, ya tengo escrita la sipnosis y todo lo que quiero hacer, pero ahora estoy carente de inspiración y entusiasmo para comenzar a escribirla, pero trataré de animarme y desarrollarla ^^.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y las críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y bien recibidos ^^. Hasta luego.


End file.
